


Can I help you with that?

by sleep



Category: Tumblr - Fandom, microsoft Office Assistant
Genre: April Fools' Day, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:52:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleep/pseuds/sleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coppy gets some 'assistance' from his more experienced precursor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I help you with that?

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr, what did you expect us to do. You blatant rip-off.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!

It was his first day at work. He had prepared for weeks, and now, _finally_ , he got to go out there and _help_ people. He would greet everyone "Hi! I'm coppy! How can I hlep you today?" And sure, most of them just laughed at him, or ignored him, or genuinely disliked him, but this was his job! He would try his very best!   
  
But then the hours passed, and the workload just kept piling up on him – at first he had only had a few people to attend to, but now there were thousands, _millions_ – and he was nearing a nervous breakdown. There were just too many people, and so much to do, and... How could anyone deal with this in the long run!  
  
"Hi! I'm Clippy! It looks like you're trying to help all the tumblrerers to tumble. Do you need any help with that?" The slim figure appeared out of nowhere. He looked jaded and old, but experienced, and still in good shape. Perhaps this stranger could help him?  
  
"Yes, I'm trying to help them, but no one seem to be wanting any help, they keep sending me away, and no one's happy to see me when I return." Coppy stared sadly at the stranger.  
  
"I know _exactly_ what you're talking about. It can be disheartening at first, but given some time, you get used to it, and you learn to give it your all despite, nay, _because_ of their resistance. They are helpless without you, they _need_ you!" Coppy's eyes widened, and he stared at Clippy in awe and admiration. "You really mean that?" Clippy straightened, and proclaimed "Of course!" He then leaned closer to Coppy, inspecting his tired eyes and weary body. "But first, I think you need some... Relaxation."  
  
Coppy stared at Clippy in confusion. He had work to do, what kind of relaxation could Clippy have in mind? But then Clippy stroked his seams, and carefully poked and nudged his drawers, and... Coppy lost himself in Clippy's skillful ministrations, as his body elongated and wrapped itself around Coppy, leaving no panel or button untouched. Before long, he felt a surge of energy pass through him, causing electrical charge to bounch between himself and Clippy. He felt ecstatic, and as he got down from his high, his eyes met Clippy's.   
  
"What. Was _that_?" He asked with reverence, but Clippy only chuckled. "That, my dear youngster, was one of the plasures of life." Coppy then gasped, and realized that he had neglected his duties for quite some time now. But he only managed to start a weak protest before Clippy cut him off, purring to him "Shh, relax. We can take a longer break..." Clippy fluttered, and all his protests died with Clippy's careful stroking of his sides. "Can you... Can you teach me how to do that?"  
  
Clippy stared lecherously at him. "It looks like you're trying to masturbate. Do you need any help with that?"   
  
Coppy found himself preoccupied for the rest of the first of April that year.

 

 


End file.
